Newbiemancer V
"Everybody hates this guy because of his bullet hell." - xKenis |-|Classic= Newbiemancer V is one of the bosses in Defend the Statue's Calamity Mode. He is part of the Retribution Trio along with Mr Hammer IV and Sir Noobsalot IX. He is the second boss in the Retribution Trio after defeating Mr Hammer V. He seems to be wearing the TechnoWizard package, a helm, and a staff. Newbiemancer has 500,000 health, and upon defeating him, all players will be awarded with 45,000 cash. Statistics Newbiemancer V is a ranged boss, so he will come to a halt and shoot dark orbs towards the target. Each orb he casts will deal Area of Effect (AoE) damage, which can be devastating in later phases. He is the third ranged boss, with the second being Noob Captain and the first being Aerial Nightmare. Newbiemancer V has 4 phases, with the first phase being noticeable by the Cursed Flame particle appearing on his head and granting him moves such as Gloomy Grip, the second phase turning his entire body purple, having a forcefield material effect, and granting him more moves such as Cursed Flame Grip. In his third phase, he will create an AoE attack that knocks players back, indicating his third phase and granting his moves: Proximity and Constriction. Upon his last phase, he will deal a stronger AoE attack like in phase 3, indicating his last phase and granting his last move: Retribution. Attacks True Knockback - Newbiemancer V will create an AoE attack that has a large radius and knocks players back. This is augmented in later phases where the radius is much larger. Gloomy Grip - Newbiemancer V will create Gloomy Hands that target each player. When the hand manages to hit the player, the player will become stuck. Cursed Flame Grip - Newbiemancer V will create Cursed Flame Hands similar to Gloomy Hands. When the player gets hit by the Cursed Flame Hands, the player will not only become stuck but will be set on fire by an effect called Cursed Flame, where it's not affected by Flame Resistance. Proximity - Newbiemancer V will create rings on every player. When each ring detonates, it will release a ring of orbs that will have a chance for each orb to have a Cursed Flame effect. This is a dangerous move to players who are repairing the Statue. Constriction - Newbiemancer V will create rings on every player. Each ring will delay longer than both Proximity and Retribution. Upon each ring's detonation, Gloomy Hands will emerge and target each player specified. Any player who is hit by the Gloomy Hand will become stuck. Retribution - Like Proximity, Newbiemancer V will create rings on every player. Upon detonation, a ring of orbs will spawn. Unlike Proximity, Retribution spawns a ring of orbs 3 times, with the same system of having each orb become Cursed Flame by chance. |-|Delta= Statistics *''Constricted Catharsis'' - ''' Like in Beta, Newbiemancer will release dark gloomy hands towards every player. If a player gets caught by the hand, instead of getting stuck in place, the hand will drag the player to where Newbiemancer is at, leading to their absolute demise. *Cursed Flame - Constricted Catharsis - ' Newbiemancer will release Cursed Flame gloomy hands towards every player. If the player is hit by the hand, the player will be inflicted with Cursed Flame. Instead of dragging the player to their demise, the Cursed Flame will instead explode, dealing additional damage. *(Phase 2) Crypt of the Newbiemancer'' - ''' Warning runes will appear below every player, and upon detonation, will release a shadow version of themselves, set with high HP and set with a specific weapon that deals high damage to both players and the Statue. *(Phase 2) Depredating Strike - ' Newbiemancer will cast lightning to every player, but with a catch: If the player is below 50% HP, will be instantly killed and soon turn into a shadow version of themselves, doing the same action mentioned in Crypt of the Necromancer. *(Phase 3) Cursed Flame: Tempest Tornado'' - ''' Newbiemancer will create a tornado made out of Cursed Flames on each player (by delay). Any player who is within the tornado's range will be inflicted with a debuff. Each tornado deals small damage at a rapid rate. *(Phase 4) Cursed Flame - Crypt of the Newbiemancer - ' Like Crypt of the Necromancer's move, upon activation will release a Cursed Flame version of every player, except now with a specific weapon that inflicts Cursed Flame debuff instead. *'(Phase 5, Passive) Necrodalus Darkhaven - ''' Throughout the remainder of the battle, the sky will begin to rain either Noir orbs or Cursed Flame orbs on the arena. The ambience will also change in color. The Statue will continuously take damage at a constant rate regardless. Trivia * Newbiemancer has 4 phases. * According to Kenis, it appears that everyone hates Newbiemancer V due to his bullet hell. * Do not stay in a Retribution and/or Proximity ring when it detonates, due to its possibility to OHKO you due to the projectiles. * When the rings appear on every player, it will be unpredictable to players who are repairing the Statue due to whether the move being Constriction, Proximity, or Retribution. * Newbiemancer V has the lowest health out of the Retribution Trio. Category:Browse